


Outlaw Queen Week 2015

by jowritesfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Bandit, Outlaw Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for Outlaw Queen Week 2015. Chapter 6 is rated M, but the other chapters are G or T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outlaw Bandit

> Outlaw Bandit AU one-shot

 

 

He was infuriating – this thief with an honor code.

 

At first it had been vexing; finding a bounty, only to be the second one to find it. He was always two steps ahead of her and it was maddening. She needed more gold if she was going to get away from the woman who wanted her dead and this Robin Hood was in her way.

 

If she was more vindictive she would have cast a spell like the Snow White, but without the ability of sorcery she was stuck hating him from afar. And she did. She hated him with everything inside of her. Hated him more than the Snow White that she still felt guilty for. But it didn’t matter because in her mind he was just a dirty, do-gooder thief that thought himself better than her.

 

And he would leave her a note every time.

 

“Maybe next time”, they would read or “So close, but not close enough” or “the poor need it more”, and two pieces of gold would be attached to the slip of parchment as though taunting her. He knew what he was doing – knew that she was going to raid the same carriage. But instead of quietly going on his way, he wanted to tease her. And it just fueled her hatred of him and his cockiness.

 

They may have been called the Merry Men, but to her they were the Misery Men and she hated the lot of them. But she had a plan. She knew a carriage was due down the Queen’s Road in a day’s time and she only knew this because she used to belong to castle. This was going to be a big raid, one that would guarantee her passage out of the Enchanted Forest, as long as she was clever about it. The downside to this bounty was that there would be Dark Knights guarding it – far more than she had ever dealt with at once.

 

The next morning she woke up at the crack of dawn, the orange light guiding her hidden path in the forest. Moving through the subtle trail, Regina increased her pace, wanting to be the first on the scene. Stopping once she saw the road, she ducked behind the fallen log, her eyes trained to find anyone in the brush ahead of her.

 

Relieved that she didn’t see any movement around her, she waited for the carriage with baited breath. Having only a few days to hatch a plan, she was depending mostly on instinct and a bit of luck to pull this one off. With her arrows secure on her back, she pulled one out of its casing and slid it into her bow. Pointing the arrow at the road, she held her breath, waiting for the carriage to appear.

 

All of a sudden with the sound of hoof beats on the horizon, Regina squinted her eyes as she made out the figure of the Queen’s carriage and four men on horses to flank it on all four corners. The carriage was gleaming in the sunlight, and Regina couldn’t help a cocky grin as she pulled back on the bow and immediately and silently took out one of the Knights guarding the back. Then suddenly like a crack of lightning eight men appeared from the bushes and attacked the three guards.

 

With a cry of dismay, Regina watched the scene play out as the mysterious men took out the three guards on horseback and attempted to take out the two driving the carriage. Then one of the men caught a blade to the arm, falling to the ground while a very large man knocked a Knight in the head with what looked to be a frying pan. The horses pulling the carriage were nervous, pulling and snorting, as one almost trampled two of the younger looking men.

 

Regina stood up from her hidden perch, able to see two more guards on horseback approaching from the rear. Swiftly, she pulled out an arrow, aiming for the Dark Knights, and succeeded in taking one out before he was able to slide his sword into the leader of the ambushers. Then the other approached and Regina once again slid her arrow through his chest, as he fell and the horse ran into the carriage, taking a wheel out with it.

 

The carriage swerved to the right, the final guard holding on to dear life while one of the men cut the horses free from the front of the carriage. The two black horses sped into the morning light, free at last, while the men rounded on the last Knight. Once he was hit in the head with a frying pan, they tied him up to a tree and opened the carriage.

 

“That’s mine!” Regina shouted, emerging from the brush to face the eight men.

 

They turned to her, a look of bewilderment etched onto all of their faces, except for one that offered her a genuine smile and a playful wink. It was him that addressed her next, the obvious leader of the pack.

 

“Men, it seems we have stumbled upon a lone bandit.”

 

“You’ve _stumbled upon_ my heist.” She countered, not backing down to a bunch of ruffians that would be dead if she didn’t help them. She wasn’t about to cower to a bunch of men that knocked Knights unconscious with frying pans and… was that a bottle of ale?

 

“Ah well, I think fairs fair. We won the right to this gold just as much as you. I reckon we took out five guards. That gives us rights to the loot.”

 

“And I, alone, took out three without you even aware. I would have taken them all out if you hadn’t come out like a pack of rabid wolves.”

 

“A pack of wolves, why, Milady, we are the Merry Men.”

 

“Of course you are. I should have known.” She practically spat at the man she knew was Robin Hood.

 

She looked at him, really looked at him and found herself upset that he wasn’t as dirty as she imagined. Or as unattractive as she thought he would be. Instead he was more charming that arrogant. More handsome than homely. More sincere than she thought he would be. In another world she would like this man – this thief with his blue eyes and dimples. But in this world he was in her way and he was going to have to pay for that.

 

“Can’t we share?” He asked, disrupting her from her thoughts.

 

“I don’t share.”

 

“Well I do. So why don’t you say we split it 50-50? Fifty for you and fifty for us. I believe that’s more than fair.” He said, while his mean groaned behind him to be losing so much gold.

 

She pursed her lips, wondering if she would settle for only half of the gold that she had needed. Without all of it, it would be another month in the forest hiding from the Queen and her people. Another month of living alone in the forest with a bounty on her head and struggling to survive another day. But there was enough money to splurge on a couple ales and a couple nights in a real bed at an inn, while she hid the rest away.

 

“I can agree to that.” She replied reluctantly.

 

“And why don’t you join us for a drink?”

 

“It’s only morning.”

 

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be, Milady?”

 

“Fine. Perhaps just one.”

 

“Excellent.” He replied with a grin, as he watched her carefully. His men began to divvy up the gold, fairly, despite their grumblings while he took a step closer to her. “You are quite skilled with a bow.”

 

“Thank you.” She replied, a look of surprise on her face.

 

“We could use another sharp shooter.” He said softly, his blue eyes staring into her.

 

And he was so close to her, merely inches apart at this point. She didn’t know if it was him that had gotten closer to her, or if she had been the one to shorten the distance. Either way he was so very close, and she could smell the forest on him and could see the flecks of brown in his very blue eyes. It was suddenly very intimate, and she inhaled sharply, realizing she had been holding her breath.

 

“Well you can’t hit everyone in the head with a frying pan.” She replied, breaking the moment with a chuckle from him, as he took a step back and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“No. Little John doesn’t care for the violence, but had many a pan to the head as a child, so he reckons it won’t do too much damage.”

 

“So there is method to the madness.”

 

“Always is.” He commented, giving her a shrug of his shoulders, “But think about it, Milady. About joining us. I’ve found strength in numbers to be quite rewarding.”

 

She smiled at his offer, fully aware that once he knew who she was and the price on her head, that he and his men wouldn’t want her around. They would turn her in faster than she could say “Merry Men”, and that alone frightened her. Regina had seen what happened to her allies at the hands of the Queen, and she wouldn’t wish it on anyone – especially unsuspecting country men.

 

“That’s a very generous offer, but-“

 

“Regina, please. We can help you.”

 

“You know who I am?”

 

“I’ve seen your posters. They cover the trees alongside mine. Join us.” He told her, sounding more convincing now that she could see them as equals.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Join us for a drink… Spend the day with us and you’ll see. There’s a spot for you amongst my Merry Men.” He told her and she found herself nodding.

 

Perhaps this charming outlaw could convince her yet.


	2. Fake Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is for the second day of Outlaw Queen Week (Fake Relationship), but it is also a sneak peek for a fic I am already working on. So there are some details I made sure to include, but also some I wanted to leave out so as to not spoil the whole fic.

 

His parents lived in a mansion.

 

It was by far the largest home on the street, and Regina could only gape at him. He, who had teased her about her upbringing while he grew up in a home that Cora Mills would have approved of. Regina may have only known him for four days now, but this was a shock. He had been preaching green living and downsizing and the strength of the working class, but he was just as well off as she was.

 

She was going to talk to him about this when they left.

 

She frowned at him, about to ask whether he had both the silver and gold spoon up his ass, when suddenly it all made sense. His parents were waiting in the front hall, disapproving frowns and rigid body language. It made sense why he distanced himself from them so much – why he moved to America and tried to be so different. Looking at his parents was like standing in front of her mother and she found herself smiling politely and hoping this was going to be a quick dinner.

 

“Mom. Dad. This is Regina.” Robin introduced, his arm casually resting on her lower back, in what she assumed was meant to be a reassuring gesture.

 

His mother’s frown curved into a fake smile, and had Regina sucking in a breath because it was so familiar and so foreign. It was a moment of clarity, and she found herself pursing her lips in distaste. So she and Robin weren’t so different after all. He ran away from his issues just like she had, only he felt self-righteous enough to criticize her while she could only empathize with him.

 

“You didn’t say you were bringing a… friend with you.” His mother said, giving Regina a once over.

 

Unwilling to squirm under her intense gaze, Regina held her head a bit higher and tried her best to smile. Robin was right at her side, his arm on hers and squeezing softly. It was reassuring, to have him right beside her, before he took a step in front of her, shielding her from his parents.

 

“Of course he didn’t, Marjory. Why would he be considerate enough to let us know to expect company for dinner?” Robin’s father interjected, his voice gruff despite the posh accent. “We’ll have to tell Janet to set another plate.”

 

“Right. Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Robin replied immediately, a soft smile and a hand scratching the back of his neck.

 

“No, you weren’t. Honestly Robin, isn’t it time for you to grow up?” His father snapped, a huff and shake of his head while he stared down his grown son.

 

“I-I am.”

 

“You call this growing up?” His father practically boomed, “You are supposed to have your act together – you are nearly thirty and have nothing to show for yourself. You have a child out of wedlock and you brought some American girl into our home without any notice.”

 

“I’m not just some girl.” Regina shot out suddenly, still blocked from view by Robin.

 

“Oh, and she talks back – that American charm.” Robin’s father replied, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

 

Regina knew she shouldn’t have raised her voice so much, but it was infuriating to see him tear the man apart in front of her. Robin had enough to deal with in the next couple days, and his parents were not going to make it easy. Stepping out from around Robin, Regina raised her hand to interject, but was suddenly cut off by Robin’s mother.

 

“Harold! Look at her hand.”

 

Regina had opened her mouth, ready to assure Robin’s father just how charming she could be. But then his mother was pointing to her left hand and she realized that her engagement ring was still shining on her finger. She knew she needed to remove it after David broke up with her, but just hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it yet. After all, it had still only been five days.

 

“What?” Harold asked, glancing to where his wife was pointing.

 

“Are you two engaged?” Marjory asked, a smile beaming from ear to ear.

 

Regina made a flash decision, noting the curve of a smile on Mr. Locksley’s face and the wide smile on Mrs. Locksley. She could be honest and shut it down and have to explain that she had an ex-fiancé but was traveling through Europe with a stranger who happened to be their son. Or she could lie and save them both a night of criticism and antagonizing.

 

“Yes.” She said, just as Robin was about to deny the fact.

 

“Robin, son, you should have said. Engaged to be married. There may still be hope for you yet.” His father exclaimed, a clap on Robin’s back and a soft chuckle she didn’t know was possible from the intimidating man.

 

“Come, come to the dining room. Tell us how you met.” His mother requested, grabbing for Regina’s hand to see the ring.

 

Regina laughed, surprised how quickly the environment could change. It was like night and day, but she knew Robin wasn’t going to be thrilled about her impromptu lie. She complied for a moment, only to feel Robin’s hand grasping her waist. She stopped then, turning back to Robin and giving him a shy smile.

 

“One moment, Mrs. Locksley, I believe I left something in car. Robin, will you give me a hand?” She requested.

 

“What? Yes. Of course.” Robin managed, just as his parents headed to the dining room.

 

Regina exhaled, her thumb absently twirling her engagement ring on her finger. She glanced up at Robin and saw that same family frown pointed in her direction. He was angry, his hands curled into fists as he turned to her and then sighed.

 

“What the hell was that?” He snapped, his tone a whisper in the grand hall.

 

“I don’t know… I just thought it would help. And it did.”

 

“I’m not a liar. I’m an honest person, Regina. I can’t lie to them.” He told her, his morality much stronger than her own.

 

“I respect that, but you don’t need to deal with their criticism on top of everything else. This helps. It’ll take some pressure off, right?” She asked him, her voice sincere as she tried to get him to understand.

 

“Why would you want to do this? You don’t even know me.”

 

And there it was. She didn’t have the answer to his question – not really. Why did she want to help a man who was a stranger to her only four days ago? Why did she want to go out of her way for a man who fought with her more often than not? She didn’t know – but she did know that these few days were going to be hard enough for him and after his confession on the train, well she didn’t want him to doubt himself more than he already did.

 

“I know enough.”

 

“What does that mean?” He asked, his blue eyes staring down at her, searching.

 

“It means you’re a good guy and I can understand difficult parents. It’s just a couple days and then you can tell them I broke your heart and everything will go back to normal.”

 

“You’re willing to stay a couple extra days?”

 

“Yes. Paris isn’t going anywhere.” She replied quickly, meaning it, even though the plan was to be in Paris earlier on that very same day.

 

“Your friends will understand?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay. Thank you. I just – thank you Regina.” He began, reaching to hug her, and then stopping himself. “We should get back and ummm... figure out how we met. Mom will want details. A lot of details.”

 

“I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible.” She said softly, knowing that far off lies would be too hard to remember. The simpler the better, and what was simpler than what could have plausibly happened?

 

“What that we met at the airport four days ago and agreed to travel together because we have a mutual friend? That we’re strangers?” He asked, his face crunched in confusion that had her laughing and shaking her head.

 

“No. That we have a mutual friend. We met through her at one of her art exhibits eight months ago. We argued over symbolism in her photos and then you asked me out.” She offers, almost able to picture it. Ruby could have been their reason to meet, as she was the reason they got on the first plane together.

 

“And you agreed?”

 

“I may have played a little hard to get at first.”

 

“But I was determined. And you thought I was charming.”

 

“And a little eager.”

 

“And then we dated. Drinks after the art show. Dinner later that week.”

 

“Yes.” And she could almost see it. Almost.

 

“And now we live together.”

 

“Yes. In an apartment in Manhattan.”

 

“Okay. We’ve been living together for two months. And you hog the covers.”

 

“I do not.” She countered, her brows raised and a firm hand on her hip.

 

“You do and the details will sell it. We need to sell it. If they think this is fake – Regina you saw them.”

 

“This will work, Robin. It will get them off your back. Give you room to breathe - to see her again and to meet him.” She told him, unsure what exactly compelled her to create this fabrication, but glad to take some pressure off of him when his whole world was changing.

 

“Thank you, love.” He said, this time pulling her into that hug, with his arms wrapped around her and holding her close.

 

“Love?” She asked, her mouth pressed to his shoulder, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

The hug felt familiar – his smell of pine and sandalwood invading her senses, while his hand ran soothing patterns up and down her back. He pulled away moments later, chuckling as he rolled his eyes lightly. She missed the warmth immediately and quickly crossed her arms for some semblance of heat in the chilly hallway.

 

“Eight months, living together, and engaged - I would call you love.” He said simply, a shrug of his shoulders and that cocky, dimply grin that she both loathed and found wildly attractive.

 

“Fine. And you’re welcome.” She countered, while he wrapped an arm around her middle and led her to the dining room.

 

This was going to be interesting.

 


	3. Lost Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing the castle in the cover of night, just months after her wedding, Regina gets lost in the woods. Robin was on a late-night heist with his Merry Men, when it suddenly went wrong and everyone had to scatter in different directions. They meet in the woods, both a little lost and manage to keep one another company until they find a local inn.

 


	4. Nanny AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the forth day of Outlaw Queen Week (Nanny AU) and is actually a scene in a planned fic I have for this couple. So hopefully you like it. It was meant to be just over 1000 words, but ended up well over 2 500. Meh.

He was hired to be her lawyer, which was a job that he wasn’t even that thrilled about in the first place. But after his last law office crumbled, and with outstanding rent and a toddler to feed, her company was the first place hiring. And the pay was incredible, he kept reminding himself.

It was enough to pay all of his bills, put lots of food on the table, pay for a high end daycare, and put money away for Roland’s future. The only downside was that he wasn’t exactly acting like a lawyer. Instead he was treated far more like her personal assistant than her company’s environmental rights lawyer.

He didn’t know when that shift occurred, but it was probably that first day when she told him to get her coffee and jot down notes for her next meeting. Suddenly the seven years to get his law degree and six years working as a lawyer meant nothing to Regina Mills. Instead he was ordered to get phone calls, take down notes, plan events, coordinate with other businesses, and make morning coffee runs.

And now, apparently, he was going to be her nanny.

She had called him in a panic, or as much of a panic as he had ever heard from her. She was short on the phone, requesting him to watch her nine year old son while the nanny was out sick with some kind of ‘kissing disease’. Robin wasn’t even aware that she had a nine year old son, and so he floundered, wondering if he could say no to his boss on his only real day off that week. Saturdays were supposed to be off-limits, but now she was calling in a favor and he was having a hard time saying no.

“He’s not rowdy, or very large for that matter. You’ll barely notice he’s even there. You’ll only be able to tell by the piles of comic books all around him. And he isn’t a picky eater either. Eats anything – except anything with a face. And it would only be an hour. Or two. Four tops.” She assured, babbling as he pictured her scrambling around her home getting ready. “You can spend the afternoon here at the hotel, then you won’t have to worry about food or entertainment or anything. You have a child, right? They can have a playdate.”

“Regina. It’s fine. I can be there in twenty.”

“Thank god.” She exasperated, which had Robin coughing down a chuckle.

—

True to his word, he showed up at the hotel just over fifteen minutes later with his excited three year old. Roland had his hot little hand tucked into Robin’s, as he pulled his father through the lobby and to the elevator. Robin could only laugh, enjoying his son’s excitement at something as mundane as pressing the button for the elevator. After boosting Roland up higher to press the button for the correct floor, he waited with his son until they reached the penthouse at the top.

He had only been to her home once before, and it was a stark contrast to see it in the daylight. Instead of dark and sleek and cold, her penthouse was warm and bright with sunlight filtering through her windows. Her son’s presence was everywhere – from the artwork on the fridge to comics tucked neatly on the coffee table and a pile of Pokémon cards on the kitchen island. He didn’t know why he didn’t catch it last time.

“Regina?” Robin called out, unaware even what her son’s name was at this point.

He had been working for her for over a couple months, but she had never been too forthcoming with personal information. He didn’t know anything about her personal life, aside from the fact that she wasn’t close with her sister or her parents. And apparently she had a son, which was a pretty big thing to not know about his boss. She was very professional, and when she came around the corner in a green printed sundress and her hair tucked into a messy braid, Robin had to do a double-take.

“You’re here. Thank you, again. Mr. Gold called last minute to move up his appointment from Monday. I’m just going to change quickly and I should only be two – three hours top.” She told him at rapid fire, in and out of the room before he could even ask the important questions: allergies, house rules, name of the child.

“Henry, Robin is here to watch you while I have a meeting. Emma’s still sick, but she thinks she’ll be back for Monday.” Robin heard Regina call out, while a shy looking nine year old came into the main room from around the corner.

“Hello Henry. I’m Robin, and this is my son, Roland.” Robin introduced, offering a shrug and a smile while his son took a very different approach.

“Hi Henry, do you like Pokémon? I like Pikachu!” Roland exclaimed, his little hands showing off his bright yellow Pikachu shirt.

“Pikachu is awesome. I like Charmander too.” Henry immediately replied, before the two boys were heading to the kitchen island so Henry could show off his Pokémon cards. Thick as thieves already.

Robin watched them with a smile, and then addressed Henry, “Would you mind keeping an eye on my boy for a minute? I have to ask your mom a couple questions.” He explained quickly, wanting to give them a little space and show Henry that he thought he was grown up enough to watch the three year old.

Henry nodded quickly, far too engrossed in showing off his favorite cards while Roland had a smile from ear to ear. With Henry’s permission, Robin made his way down the hallway by the kitchen, to where he knew Regina’s room was located. He just wanted to make sure that everything was good with Gold’s account – as it was a major deal for her company, and he also wanted to know more about his new nannying gig.

“Regina?”

“Hmmm… Is everything alright?” She called out from behind her bedroom door.

“Yeah, fine. I just have a couple questions. Can I come in?”

“Yes.” She answered quickly, shimmying on her blue dress, “Just one – oh. Sure. Come in.” She added with a chuckle, the back of her dress still wide open and showing an awful amount of skin and bits of lace from her undergarments.

Robin adverted his eyes from the caramel skin, his gaze instead landing on the floor, while he tried not to remember the lacy underthings he saw. She was his boss and it was inappropriate to focus on such things, but then she was laughing at him, and asking him to help her with the zipper. “I normally get the nanny to help with this dress.” She explained, and he held back a groan.

He was an honorable man and she was mildly infuriating on a good day, but he was still a man and she was gorgeous. He nodded, staggering over to her with his hands outstretched. It was a simple task, a regular occurrence that had become second nature with his ex-wife Marian, but felt oddly intimate with Regina. He caught the zipper at the bottom, trying not to focus on the lacy purple underwear that his hand brushed in grasping the zipper. Then he gave it a tug, dragging it up and covering the smooth, sweet smelling skin inch by agonizing inch until it was at the very top.

His eyes caught hers in the mirror, and he quickly joined the little metal clasp at the top, before taking a step back. She was looking at him as though she could read his mind, and he couldn’t help the flush of red on his neck that he hoped she didn’t see. She turned around to face him, a smirk across her lips before she was toeing at her heels, and then placing her hands on his shoulders for balance while she slid into them.

“Thank you. For the dress, for Henry.” She said softly, dropping her hands to her side, and grabbing her iPad from the perfectly made bed. “Gold is getting on my last nerve and I’ll be glad when this is all over.” She confessed with a sigh, dropping her mask for a moment and showing a vulnerable side that Robin wasn’t used to.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked without warning, this yearning to take some stress out of her life or to see her face that open again. He liked this version of her, soft smiles and bright eyes and a bit of nerves that made her appear more human than he was used to.

“You are.” She reminded him, her expression still softer than what was normal. “Usually Miss Swan is quite reliable, but she’s gotten herself a boyfriend and I think he’s the reason she’s not available.”

“I thought you said she’s sick.”

“That’s what she told me, but she hasn’t had a sick day in the nine years I’ve employed her.”

“She’s been Henry’s nanny since he was born?”

“Yes.” She replied curtly, the vulnerability replaced with the professional mask that he knew oh so well. That was all he was going to get on the subject, and he relented with a nod. Instead he focused on the questions that brought him to her bedroom in the first place.

Allergies? No. House Rules? He knows the rules and should behave accordingly. Anything he should know? He had a light lunch, but she has macaroni and cheese (made from cauliflower instead of pasta and organic soy blended cheese) on the stove if he or the boys are hungry. Also no soft drinks, even if Henry says he’s allowed, but they can have hot chocolates if they want and Henry is excellent at making them.

—

“I really should be off. Text me if you need me. I’ll get back as soon as I can. And thank you.” She said in a rush to Robin. “And you, little man, you behave. I’ll be back before dinner.” She added, dropping her head to press a kiss on Henry’s forehead, before she was out of the door.

Robin glanced at the boys who were still interested in talking about the different cards. He watched their interaction for a moment, before heading to the stove to check on the mac and cheese. Heating it up again, he sat across the boys and joined the discussion, until the food was warm enough to dish out. They gobbled up the fake macaroni (which Robin grudgingly thought was delicious despite the fact that it was mock macaroni and mock cheese), before Henry was asking if they wanted to play video games.

Roland had been animated, bouncing off the chair and dashing into the living room with Henry leading the way. Robin stayed behind, cleaning up after the boys and taking in the kitchen. He listened for their laughter as Henry turned on some kind of game, and then fished out a glass container to put the remaining macaroni away. Joining the boys, Robin was glad to get to know Henry, who Roland had quickly bonded with.

After a couple rounds of Henry showing them how to play Mario Kart, Roland nestled himself into Robin’s lap and Robin helped him steer his kart. It ended up with Roland shaking the remote and mostly helping his father guide the vehicle, but both boys were laughing and cheering for every crash and every lap. They talked more about Pokémon and about superheroes and the game we were playing. It was refreshing to talk to a kid older than three, but more so because Henry was so inclusive with Roland. He was a good kid.

Time seemed to fly by, as Robin sent a couple of videos of the boys playing archery on the Wii to Regina, just to reassure her that everyone was still alive and well. He ended up with a handful of sarcastic texts about his babysitting skills and he reminded her that he had a son. The banter was playful, void of the usual single words responses or rapid fire requests. He didn’t know how long Henry had been playing Lego Harry Potter until Regina came in and called out for her son.

“We’re in the living room!” Henry called out, still enamored with the game while Roland was fast asleep on the couch.

With Henry and Robin on the floor in front of the couch and Roland sprawled out on the couch, Regina sat down beside the sleeping toddler. She glanced down at him with a smile, while Robin turned to face her and offered a smile. His day off hadn’t been so bad, and he was definitely going to earn points from his son for introducing him to Henry and Mario Kart.

“Glad to see the place didn’t blow up while I was gone.” She said teasingly, before she dropped her gaze to the young boy with curly brown hair. “He’s adorable. Is he three? Four? Henry was so cute at this age.”

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed, obviously embarrassed.

“You were. You were adorable. Now you’re handsome.” She replied and Robin coughed down a laugh.

“Mom.”

Robin laughed outright when Henry called her out again, before Henry tried to get his attention to watch him complete his next mission. He watched for a moment, offering advice and praise as Henry completed his task with ease. Robin made a mental note to get a game consul for Roland’s birthday coming up.

“He’s three, but almost four.” Robin replied, turning his head in time to see Regina ruffling back Roland’s hair with a shy kind of smile. He smiled at that, glad for his boy to get a little attention and to see Regina as a mother instead of just a boss. Turning his attention back to Henry, Robin and Regina watched as he completed a level and was on his way to getting some kind of award. They watched for a few moments until Regina’s voice caught his attention.

“Hello Roland.” Regina said softly as the young boy’s eyes fluttered open. “Did you boys have fun?” She asked him, all smiles and warmth while his son nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

“Loads. Can Roland come over again tomorrow? I want to show him my new Spiderman comics. We didn’t have enough time.” Henry said, pausing his game.

“Oh, we already have plans, Henry. Tomorrow we’re going to visit your Aunt Zelena.” Regina reminded him, as both boys frowned at her. “But maybe some other time.”

“Yeah. Some other time.” Robin said, standing up and picking up his son. “Well we’re going to go – enjoy your night. It was great to meet you, Henry and have you beat me all afternoon.”

“Yeah. Thanks Henry.” Roland echoed, ever the little gentleman.

“Thanks again, Robin.” Regina told him, standing beside Henry, before she pursed her lips – a tell that she was going to ask him something. “Did you want to stay for dinner – it’s Saturday so it’s Henry’s pick. I think he wanted breakfast for dinner. Pancakes, eggs, toast.”

“Yummm. Can we daddy?” Roland asked, all sleepy dimply smiles.

“I mean, if it’s no trouble.”

“Not at all.” Regina said quickly, as Henry nodded.

“Okay. Then sure.” Robin responded, putting Roland back on the ground in time for Henry to tug on his hand and lead him down through the kitchen back to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Robin turned to Regina with a slight smile, as he followed her into the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, offering him a drink. He nodded as she poured them both a small drink, and began pulling out ingredients from her fridge and cupboards.

“Can I help?” He asked, offering assistance instead of just standing there.

“So you’re a lawyer, nanny, and sous chef…?” She asked, raising a brow and giving him a mischievous little grin.

“Something like that.” Came his reply, reaching over her head for a mixing bowl and smiling down at her. With her back against the counter, and him nearly pressing her against it, he could see something on her face that was different: both calculated and soft. Her lips parted for a fraction of a second, enough for him to notice, before he looked back up to her eyes and took a step back, breaking the moment.


	5. Adoption Day

 

 

 

 

It was all the boys had been talking about for weeks.

 

It was adoption day at the Animal Shelter with plenty of puppies and kittens ready to go to loving homes. The Shelter had been advertising it for nearly a month and had quickly caught the attention of her boys. And they were determined to have a furry little critter in their home.

 

Henry was the mastermind, having wanted a pet for as long as Regina could remember, but then with Roland at his side all dimply smiles and grabby little hands – well it was hard to say no. Especially when Robin quickly joined their side in the battle. With three against one (because the newest little boy couldn’t talk yet and therefore couldn’t choose a side), Regina finally relented.

 

 They put the date in their calendar on the fridge and had a family meeting. While Regina wasn’t thrilled with the idea of a pet (as she hadn’t had one since she was a girl), the men in her life were all excited. As the weeks wore on, she felt their enthusiasm rub off on her, as she pictured the boys taking care of a floppy eared dog or a big tabby cat.

 

The night before felt like Christmas Eve, as her boys danced around the house with smiles on their face, singing every pet song they could think of. After two renditions of how much is that doggy in the window, and an encore of I want a hippopotamus for Christmas, Robin had to practically chase them to bed. She could hear their laughter-induced screams from the kitchen, as she cleaned up after their late night snack. At this rate they were going to wake up the baby.

 

Carefully sneaking up the stairs, she poked her head into the nursery, glad to see their son was still fast asleep. After the smallest one was accounted for, Regina made her way down the hallway into her boys’ room. Once they moved in, Roland had insisted on sharing with Henry, after being used to sleeping in the same tent with his father. It seemed logical and Henry was all for it (that sweet boy of hers), and so nightly rituals ended with Robin and Henry reading some kind of heroic book before Roland fell asleep.

 

Tonight they were reading about adoption – a book they thought was a good idea for when the new baby was on his way. It also served a wonderful purpose when Roland asked Regina to adopt him nearly a year ago now. The book was a personal favourite of her hers – as she was often the one to read it to them at night. Instead she stood at the door, watching Roland’s goofy smile and heavy eyelids while Henry kept changing the word baby for puppy.

 

When the book was finished, Robin caught her eye in the doorway. He gave her a flirty wink and a broad smile. Henry waved at her, turning his back to her as he went to sleep, just as Roland had five minutes earlier. Her boys. Her sweet boys.

 

 “Are you excited for tomorrow?” Robin asked her, rising from the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I’m excited for them.” She answered honestly, as he nodded against her neck and placed a couple sweet kisses. “It’s a big responsibility to take on a pet, but I think our boys are up for the challenge.”

 

“Yes. The Mills-Locksley clan are going to have the best trained dog on the block.”

 

“I hope so.” She sighed, still not 100% on board.

 

“I know so. Now, Mrs. Mills-Locksley, I think it’s high time we get you to bed.” He whispered, a suggestive tone as one hand cupped her bottom through her skirt.

 

 

 

The next day the boys gobbled down their breakfast, anxious for their parents to move faster. Robin and Regina had laughed at them all morning, exchanging looks whenever they would get disapproving looks from the boys. Soon enough they were packed into the car, driving to the town square to see the animals that were available for adoption.

 

The moment the car stopped, Henry was undoing his seat belt and running to the other side of the car to get Roland out of his booster seat. They shot off like a rocket, while Robin and Regina got baby William out of his car seat and into the stroller. Robin followed after them, while Regina looked around at all the potential pets, until she felt Henry’s hand around her wrist to show her his pick.

 

“What about this one?” Henry asked, his eyes finding the largest of the puppies. Of course.

 

“No, he’s too big, Henry.” Regina shot down, pushing the stroller through the rows of animals.

 

“We have a big house.” He countered, and she sighed.

 

“He’ll be too big with Roland and the baby.” She explained, looking at the Great Dane puppy. Trying to picture that large of a dog with both a five year old and a newborn was not something she wanted to live through. She was still a little on the fence with this whole pet idea, and a Great Dane was not going to be in her house.

 

“What about this one, Momma?” Roland cried, spotting the only spikey thing in the place.

 

“Hedgehogs can’t go for walks or let you pet them, my boy. I don’t think it’ll be much fun for you.” Robin answered for both of them, glad that she wasn’t going to be the only bad cop for the day.

 

“Why don’t you boys go and see if you find something you both like.” She advised, more glad for them to cancel each other out so she didn’t have to say no to everything presented to her.

 

They complied immediately, grasping hands as they dashed off to find the perfect pet. Regina sighed, laughing, as Robin began to rub her back in small circles. She leaned into the touch, glad that she had him through all this – that because of him she had all this.

 

“You still don’t look thrilled with the idea, love.” He murmured.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a lot of responsibility for the boys.”

 

“I’m going to pitch in. And there are so many benefits to having a pet.”

 

“I know. I just don’t want to turn the house into a barn.”

 

“We won’t.”

 

“Okay.” She said softly, cooing at their son who had just opened up his eyes.

 

“Momma! Daddy! We picked our pets.” Roland cried out, running right into Robin’s legs.

 

“Uh-oh.” Robin said, a sheepish grin in Regina’s direction.

 

“What did you two pick out?” She asked, following as they led her through the menagerie of animals.

 

Roland was excited, pulling on his father while Henry was beaming beside them. They pointed to a cage with a cat and a dog, both playing in a pen together. Regina rolled her eyes, hoping they had one in mind.

 

“They were found together.” Henry explained quickly, aware that his mother was not impressed. “The cat, she’s a couple years old and the puppy, she’s a couple months old. They were found together and cried when they were separated. Roland really likes the cat and I really like the puppy and I just… we agreed.” He argued, the little diplomat, while Regina groaned.

 

“You are both going to take care of these animals. You’re both going to take the puppy for walks and feed them both and clean up after them.”

 

“Yes! Thanks mom!” Henry shouted, wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

Regina sighed, sharing a look with Robin who was smiling just as bright as his son. Well she wasn’t prepared to say no when she saw just how sweet these two animals were. Apparently they were going to have both the floppy eared dog and big tabby cat.


	6. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Robin was in Storybrooke the whole time. This is absolutely rated M!

“Just because you spend the day with a bunch of nine year olds, you think you can teach me how to be a parent?” She snapped, no longer amused by his dimples or accent or deep blue eyes. She was angry with this teacher who thought he was better than her.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Miss Mills. Just that… Henry isn’t a very social child. He’s brilliant yes – but has a hard time connecting with the other students.” Robin began, before she quickly cut him off.

“No. I’m going to stop you right there. My son is brilliant and he’s an excellent student and I don’t need your opinion on his upbringing.”

“I wasn’t casting an opinion on his upbringing – just that he would benefit from some socializing: after school programing or a sports league. Something to help build a social circle.”

She stared at him, giving a moment before she replied. She was still angry with this man who taught children how to subtract while she was running a town. And he had been just as combative the first time she met him at the beginning of the year. He made a point to tell her that she was twenty minutes late and Henry should make it a habit to be on time for his classes. It was shocking to her – to have someone that would openly spar with her while the rest of the town was all compliant.

The curse was meant to be her happy ending, and here was this stranger (as she didn’t recognize him pre-curse), not following the rules she had put in place.

He was galling, this man who would verbally spar with her when everyone else was so compliant. Him with his unprofessional stubble and smell of woods and musk. It irritated her that she noticed his smell, when he sat across from her in the small classroom – but then apparently she had a type because he was similar to Graham, but more the hunter than her loyal Sheriff.

But this Robin Woods was trouble and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

She didn’t like that she couldn’t control him, but she had to admit that the conflict was refreshing. Her whole life in the Enchanted Forest had been a battle. From trying to survive her mother, to living after Daniel’s death, to her days in the castle, to the revenge that she deserved. It was all a fight – all conflict and anger and passion. And Storybrooke was the opposite. Everyone was calm – compliant, except this man.

“Do you critique all the parenting styles of the students in your class?” She asked finally, staring him down with a look that would have killed back in her kingdom.

“I’m not critiquing – just offering a suggestion.” He sighed, more exasperated than angry, “Listen, being a single parent is a tough endeavor, and I know that. However, I think you and Henry would both be happier if he branched out a little bit – gained some new skills.”

“You have a child?” She said, still trying to place him in their past lives, but then assuming he was just another huntsman or a woodcutter like the man with the annoying children.

“Yes. A three year old boy.”

“And does he partake in these socializing activities?”

“He goes to nursery school and I take him to the park every chance I get. He has a wide circle of friends.”

“Very well. You may have argued your view, but it is still my prerogative whether I want to expose my child to his peers in that way and his for that matter.”

“Regina.” He began, before her scowl had him correcting himself, “Miss Mills, I know that it’s your choice, but it may do wonders for the boy. Isn’t that enough to try it out?”

And he had a point, but she wasn’t going to let him know that. He didn’t need to know that she now understood his point of view, but that she should probably put it into practice. She may have grown up in solitude (and she was perfectly fine, thank you very much!), but Henry wasn’t her. He didn’t have her DNA or her upbringing or live in her world. He was different and it was difficult to admit that.

“I find you exasperating.” She said finally, standing up from the small desk and watching him do the same. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to admit that, but then his smirk was gone and instead replaced with something apprehensive.

“Okay.”

“And combative.” She added, stalking towards him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She didn’t realize she was doing it, but suddenly he was pinned against his desk and she was pressing against him. Searching his eyes, she tried to shake the feeling of unease, but was unable to do so.

“Okay.”

“And still…” She began, trying to make sense of her emotions out loud.

“You are attracted to me.” Robin said, his hands on top of his desk, while he watched her carefully.

“I never said that!” She snapped, taking a step back before he was grabbing at her waist.

“You didn’t have to.” He managed, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he was pulling her back towards him and crushing his mouth against hers. And it was demanding this tug at her lips and hands palming her ass through her pencil skirt. The kiss was invasive, an attack just like his words while he bit at her lower lip, and turned them so it was Regina pressed against the desk.

“Lift up your skirt.” He told her, breaking away to press biting kisses along her neck.

“I don’t –” She began, a protest on her mouth, before he pulled away from her all together. And suddenly she felt chilled to the bone, exposed and raw and wanting so much more. A spark was lit and it was different than anything she had ever felt before.

“I wasn’t asking.” He said simply, this growl that had her complying to his request, revealing her thighs and a hint of lace. Then she was pulling him back to her, this time crushing her lips against his.

“I still hate you.” She managed between each striking kiss.

He murmured something of the same, his hands gripping her thighs and pushing her back until she sat on his desk. And then his mouth was pulling on her neck, his scruff scratching her as he trailed down to the tops of her breasts. His hands were rough, pawing at her between her legs, never enough pressure to do more than tease, while his mouth found her pebbled nipple through her silk blouse.

She bit back a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but then his hand was pressing against her core and her pride be damned. She was soaked and he told her so, sounding both awed and cocky, while he continued his ministrations. Then he was tugging at her other breast with his mouth, when his hand slid under her lace underwear and her hips stammered against the touch.

“God, you are so sexy.” He told her, his fingers doing exquisite things between her legs.

And then her hips were canting, her breath coming out in choked sobs while he pressed against her clit. She was close. So very, very close, and she knew that this, whatever this was, wasn’t something she wanted to give up entirely. For however much she hated him: found him infuriating and frustrating, he made her body come alive in a way she had never experienced before.

“Are you going to come?” He asked, his voice gravely as he slid two fingers inside of her, still managing to press hard against her clit.

“Yes! Gods yes…” She moaned, her thighs quivering as she felt herself fluttering around his fingers. Her body went rigid, while he continued to pump into her. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder, trying to stifle her scream as she bit into him. “No… no more. Wait.” She managed, feeling him pull away from her at once.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern across his face.

“Fine… just a little… intense.” She managed, not quite able to make eye contact, though she didn’t need to see him to know that the bastard was smiling smugly. “I don’t… I don’t have anything with me.” She told him, unwilling to be shy at the mention of condoms when his fingers were just inside her. “Did you want to come over? Henry’s at the sitters for another forty five minutes.”

“Yes. Hell yes.” He said suddenly, his mouth back against hers while she jumped off the desk, and tried to straighten out her skirt.


	7. Late Night Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Regina lives at her family’s cabin for the summer before her mother sells the place. Robin is the landscaper that Cora hired and he is charming and smitten with Regina.

 

 

Regina is drunk.

No, that isn’t right. She isn’t drunk – she is still in control, but she is buzzed. Giddy. A peculiar feeling of happiness swirling in her stomach and coming out in laughter and smiles. And he’s enjoying it, the same wide smile staring back at her, only with dimples and stubble while they finish their dinner and continue their conversation.

“Yes, I just have a little bit to finish on my Master’s Thesis.” She tells him, her head held just that much higher. “Then it needs to be edited and then it will finally be done.”

She’s proud of herself – of the work she’s put into her Literature Thesis, and of her dedication this summer when she decided to spend it at the family cabin alone instead of with her friends. She wants to finish, wants to finally be done her years of schooling and publish her thesis and then go on to the next phase of her life. “And I have a few interviews for a Literature Assistant Professor in the fall, so this time next year I will be a professor.” She adds, happy to be telling him of her plans before he starts to tell her about his next landscaping project.

And she pays attention, she really does. He’s telling her about a family friendly garden and a treehouse for the kids for his next job. And its darling – all of it. The image she can picture of these kids with their garden and treehouse, and the way Robin lights up when he tells her about it. He loves his job – she can tell. And that just seems to add to his charm.

God he is gorgeous.

All tanned skin and charming smiles and blue eyes staring back at her. And muscles – he is muscular under that plaid button down shirt. She knows that because she had seen him that first day, shirtless and hauling lumber for the gazebo nearly a month ago. She wanted him then. She wanted the landscaper based on his British accent and muscles and smile. And now with three glasses of wine in her system and only a couple bites of his grilled salmon left on her plate, well he looks absolutely delicious.

This dinner is as fun as Regina thought it would be, between the witty banter and his flirty comments directed at her. She didn’t know what to expect when he had asked to cook her dinner on his last night, but she had agreed – his kindness and sense of humor wearing down her aloofness. She thought she was going to be alone this summer – her last summer at her grandmother’s cabin before her mother sold it. But having Robin around had been a (mostly) pleasant surprise.

Then she’s biting her lip, nodding as he says something about some kind of flower that she only half-hears. Mentally scolding herself, Regina runs one hand through her dark hair, shaking her head as she tries to focus on the words coming out of his mouth. And not how much she would like to devour that very same mouth. Honestly. This is getting dangerous.

“Regina…?” He asks, a hesitant smile instead of his normal charming one.

“Mmmm…?” She replies, blinking her brown eyes in his direction.

“You seem to be somewhere else.” He admits and she frowns at him.

Caught.

“Yes, well…” She begins, trying to admit something other than how badly she wants to know what his skin tastes like or the noise he would make if she nipped at his throat. Because she can’t tell him that. She just can’t.

Her brain scrambles, the wine seeping into her thoughts as she tries to find a valid excuse for checking out of the conversation. And she has one. She really does, but she’s not sure if she’s ready to share it with him or anyone. But he’s noticed something is off because he’s smiling, and reaching out for her hand across the small table. He grasps her small hands, rubbing circles while she tries to make a decision. But he’s being encouraging and suddenly it spews out of her.

“My mother didn’t love my father… not the way she loved Ben.” She says softly, her voice shaky from the confession of this secret. A secret that she had kept for nearly two weeks that had been eating her up inside. A secret that explains so much and yet still feels so foreign. A secret that she didn’t think she would ever admit.

She stumbled upon them, tucked into boxes in the attic that she assumed belonged to her grandmother (a sentimental pack rat). Instead the letters were addressed to her mother and Regina didn’t know if she wanted to read love letters between her mother and father. Except they weren’t. They were all from Ben Gold – her mother’s friend who had apparently been in love with her for years. They were long-winded, exquisitely crafted declarations of a love that couldn’t be. They spanned decades – years that her parents were married, years that she was growing up, and it was heartbreaking to read.

Her mother who had been so cold and cruel – her mother who had scoffed at Regina’s first love in the form of her camp playmate Daniel. Her mother had been in love with someone else for years. It explained the hostility to her father and to her. Her mother hadn’t wanted to live this life – she wanted to run away with Ben, who was married too soon and fathered a son he wasn’t willing to part with.

“What?” He asks, wanting her to elaborate, and once again collecting her from her thoughts.

“I found letters. In the attic. It was practically poetry – the way he loved her. I’ve never seen anyone describe my mother that way… that beautifully.” Regina says softly, her eyes somehow softer when she admits this. Then her smile turns to a frown and her fingers play against the hem of her floral top – a nervous habit that her mother would chastise if she could see her.

“You have to understand… my mother is a difficult woman to love. She is difficult to please. Difficult to read.” Regina adds, her eyes mostly downcast until Robin’s fingers are under her chin and lifting her face.

She blinks her eyes at him, a sadness across her features, before he sweeps his lips across hers in one, two, three little kisses. The last one lingers, as he pulls away and she flutters her eyes back open. His smile is bashful, dimples and all, while she laughs and feels the corners of her lips tug into a smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first day I saw you.”

“Tonight seems to be a night for confessions.” She tells him, her voice a breathy thing that under other circumstances would cause her a wounded pride.

“Yes. Tell me something.” He baits, his hands holding her wrists while he continues to rub them, demanding her attention.

“You’re quite a good kisser, Robin Locksley.” She says finally.

“You as well, Regina Mills.” He beams, nodding and watching the flush against her cheeks.

“Tell me something that I don’t already know.”

“I should have been done over a week ago.” He confesses.

“What?”

“Your mother only paid me until last Thursday. The job should have been done by then. I’d been… postponing leaving.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to leave without doing this…” He explains, before once again pressing his mouth to hers. But this time it’s different. It isn’t sweet or encouraging or tentative. This kiss is from a man that wants to devour her. It’s all lips and teeth and a hint of tongue that has her moaning and pushing against him. Then one of his hands is running through her hair and the other is holding her close while he tries to drink her in.

It’s better than she even thought it would be.


End file.
